Spark Wars: Iron Revolt
by A-Universe-Unseen
Summary: In a side-plot to Transformers Prime, a crew of Autobots under the command of Rodimus Major receives Prime's transmission and come to Earth looking for him. They wind up far off course outside Benton City Washington instead of Nevada. But their efforts prove to be fortunate when they uncover what may be the most devastating threat Earth has yet to endure. SYOC for an adventure!


Spark Wars: Iron Revolt

Summary

In a side-plot to Transformers Prime, a crew of Autobots under the command of Rodimus Major receives Prime's transmission and come to Earth looking for him. They wind up far off course outside Benton City Washington instead of Nevada. But their efforts prove to be fortunate when they uncover what may be the most devastating threat Earth has yet to endure. Decepticon Dreads Crankcase and Hatchet have betrayed Megatron, and have their own plans to siphon power from Unicron's essence to use as a weapon. Now, with the help of several Human teens, Rodimus and his crew will have to go all out to defend Earth if they even want a chance to survive.

**A/N: So, yeah. I tried putting this story up a couple months ago, but then I broke my computer and lost everything. But I really liked this story and decided to continue it. So if anyone recognizes it, don't run me out for plagiarism, because I got nothing. But anyway, I thought this would be a good idea to write since I see so few adventure stories out there and thought it would be fun to get one up. **

**To make things interesting, I decided to make it a SYOC, so you can send in a human and choose your partner from a list of Autobots.**

**Here's a form with my character. And there's an empty one below for you to fill out (Which I've also put on my profile). I've got a few idle months ahead, so I hope for regular updates. Here's hoping you guys find this interesting enough to submit.**

**Good luck! And don't forget to be creative and have fun!**

Form

This is how it should look when your done. The more detailed you are the better I can peg your character(s)!

:::Basic:::

Name: Katherine Damasco

Gender: Female

Nickname(s): Kat is how she is usually known and how she introduces herself. Some people call her Kitty, but she only allows it if you are very young, or know her very well.

Age: 17

Family: Jacob Damasco (Father) Hannah Damasco (Mother) Ben Damasco (Younger Brother)

:::Appearance:::

Height: 5'6

Weight: 130

Body Build: Kat is a relatively average teenager. A little taller maybe, and athletic from various extracurricular hobbies.

Eye color: Grey-green.

Hairstyle/Color: Her hair is chestnut brown in color. And cut in an untidy, layered style from years of home haircuts. It's just about shoulder length in the back, and shorter around her face so it's almost always falling by her eyes. Kat rarely ever styles it or pulls it back, so it's usually messy looking. To keep it out of her face, she wears a hat her little brother gave her.

:::Clothing:::

Style: Kat has a very casual fashion sense, not liking tight or constricting clothes. So she will wear anything loose and comfy. Although dresses are not really her thing.

Main outfit: Kat wears a plain purple T-shirt, and has a grey fatigue style jacket that she ties around her waist when she's not wearing it. Her pants are black cargo/capri pants, and her shoes are tan hiking boots. Her brother gave her a black stetson hat for her seventeenth birthday, which she wears all the time besides the fact she thinks it's ridiculous. If it's not on her head it's hanging on her back by the cord Ben attached.

Sleep outfit: Whatever she feel asleep in.

Cold weather: If it's just chilly she'll put on her jacket. If it's more extreme she will wear a black snow coat and a turtleneck underneath. And longer pants.

:::Personal:::

Personality: Kat is a rather mellow and laid back person. Stuck between being a provincial teenager and a goodnaturedly sarcastic adult, she is fairly mature and takes things in stride with relative ease. Believing everything happens for a reason, and the best thing one can do is roll with the punches and make the best of it. She's a nice enough person, but kind of awkward at times. Having a mischievous, often dry sense of humor, and a rather roundabout thinking process it's hard to really understand her unless you know her. This is sometimes a great annoyance to Kat, as well as people around her because you can sit and argue over something, only to find out she was agreeing with you the whole time. But she's genuinely friendly and big sisterly by nature. Offering advice and comfort as best she can in a bad situation, either trying to make the person laugh, or distracting them from the problem. This is specifically true in terms of her relationship with her Guardian Roadbuster. As she will try to comfort and keep him occupied when they aren't battling Decepticons.

It's very hard to seriously ruffle her, the giant robot wars probably being the most unexpected thing that has happened in her life. It makes sense that not much can weird her out.

It's a firmly held belief of hers that actions speak louder than words, and trying to insert that in her own life by taking things as they come. When it comes time to, she will crack her knuckles and get down to it. But she prefers to put the serious stuff off as long as possible.

Guardian Autobot: Roadbuster

Personality: Roadbuster is a big bot who looks a little like Master Chief. A former Wrecker and bona-fide saboteur, he's armed to the teeth and there's nothing he loves more than pounding things into the ground, except maybe explosions. When in battle he is an excellent soldier, and one of the most brutal out there. Willing to do anything and everything for the sake of his team. He's not afraid to fight dirty, as he says war is a dirty business and being careful isn't always worth the time. Roadbuster does get cranky if he goes too long without breaking something, so he constantly has to find ways to entertain himself. But since landing on earth the idle periods have gotten shorter and shorter, which is just fine with him. But for all his cracks and dents, he is surprisingly gentle and friendly when he isn't focused on breaking things. Enjoying goading reactions out of people by needling them with crude jokes and comments. He speaks with a Scottish accent.

Alternate Form: A burgundy red Ford F-650 pickup.

Relationship with Partner: Roadbuster at first wasn't too happy about playing babysitter, but he takes his orders very seriously, so didn't complain. Over the time the two got to know each other, and once Kat was convinced he wouldn't squish her, they got along famously. Becoming practically inseparable, lord help the slagger who hurts any of his little human friends.

History: Kat has had a reasonably normal childhood so far. Growing up in Missouri, she moved to Washington on her own to go to school. She met the Autobots when she and a group of other students got caught in a battle on Mount Olympus while on a camping trip. Katherine got separated from the others when one of the bots almost stepped on her, and rolled down an embankment while trying to get out of the way. Her fellow students ran off, but she got left behind and after the fighting was over, Rodimus Major saw where she had fallen and brought her up to the trail. After a brief run down of what was going on, Kat promised not to tell anyone about them, and they gave her a ride home afterwards. She didn't get involved with them until later, when a Ravage-bot in disguise recognized her as she was walking down the street. It attacked her under the assumption she was in league with the Autobots, and would have killed her if Rodimus Major's scout Blurr hadn't been nearby. Hearing the commotion, he went to investigate and recognized Kat from the trail. After saving her, Blurr took her back to the ARK. And though very rattled, she wasn't hurt thanks to Blurr's timely intervention. Rodimus decided that she couldn't go home now that the Assaulters knew about her, and offered a place for her to stay on the ARK. Kat agreed, and Roadbuster was assigned to be her Guardian.

Form: Empty

:::Basic:::

Name:

Gender:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Family:

:::Appearance:::

Height:

Weight:

Body Build:

Eye color:

Hairstyle/Color:

:::Clothing:::

Style:

Main outfit:

Sleep outfit: .

Cold weather:

:::Personal:::

Personality:

Guardian Autobot:

Guaridan's Personality:

Alternate Form:

Relationship with Partner:

History (Include how they meet):

Extra Questions:

Anything specific you do or don't want to happen to your OC?:

How do they react to Kat, Rodimus, and the other bots?:

**A/N: See? That wasn't so painful. Now, to keep some confusion down, I would prefer Generation 1 or 2 bots as partners. I have a list here, of some that you can choose from, and if you want you could tweak their personalities and vehicle modes. Then depending on the ones chosen we'll choose our cast. You could always find your own if you don't like any of the others, but let me know please.**

**Here's the list:**

Warpath (Although he can't be a tank)

Hound

Jazz

Ironhide

Mirage

Trailbreaker

Bluestreak

Sideswipe

Sunstreaker

Ricochet

Downshift

Blurr

**So there you go. You can submit by PM or review, but I prefer PM for sake of ease. So have fun, be creative, and hopefully we'll have a story worthy of the Primus. **


End file.
